unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Strata
Strata is a Mage who works for the Regia Luna Guild. She uses a magic that is known as Wind Wave. Appearance Strata can be seen wearing a magenta, floral collared top most of the time. Her jet black hair is usually tied back in a bun or ponytail, and her green eyes are just below a thin layer of fringe. On her legs she wears denim jeans which go all the way down to short, heeled, black boots. Over her arms, much like Vaile she has a pirate-like coat, which is seen around her shoulders, her arms never seen in the sleeves. Her coat is a lot like Vaile's as it reaches down to just past her thigh. She also wears glasses, in which makes everyone just assume her to be amazingly smart. Personality Strata is shown to be a very outgoing gogetter who wants nothing less but to achieve her goals as well as possible and as swiftly as possible. She is known to be an amazing wizard with extreme determination and is also shown to not fear many things, as she states once or twice. She also appears to be one of the most intelligent members of the Regia Luna Guild. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Wind Wave: Wind Wave is much like Dark Wave, as it is applicable for only one sword in the world, in which this sword allows her to manipulate air and generate it from the blade. Unlike Dark Wave this blade is capable of generating larger amounts of spells at once, although it takes a much longer time to charge. This magic is designed specially for the Areaga Katana. *'Kazene Teigen' (meaning Wind Cut): This spell generates wind over the entire blade, then extending to slice over fifty feet when swung around. This is her most basic spell which is shown to be able to cut through objects and also cause severe cuts to humans. *'Earo' (meaning Aero): Strata lunges her blade forward and causes a rush of wind to slash through the air, much like an elongated stab or dart, which then builds the further it goes which then can pierce through objects but only cause blunt force damage to humans. *'Sutoraikurabu' (meaning Love Strike): This spell was designed to cause death to the opponent by striking them through the heart with a blue torrent of wind which is generated in a pulse from the blade. This spell takes approximately ten minutes to charge, and in this time period she cannot cast any spells to the opponent. *'Sora ga Katto '(meaning Sky Cut): Strata will hold her blade as if about to stab the opponent, then they will feel a small pinprick somewhere on their body then draining their entire energy supply, then causing severe damage and preventing the opponent from moving for ten minutes, powering the blade up for Sutoraikurabu. *'Aiamekaze' (meaning Love Rain Wind): Slashing her sword three times in the shape of a delta, unleashes a huge torrent of wind with hearts visible in it which causes severe damage and can destroy obstacles. *'Amekaze' (meaning Rain Wind): All of the places the opponent was struck with any attack with the name "Ai" involved will erupt in a wind torrent, homing the opponent striking them wherever hit with an "Ai" attack. *'Uragiri' (meaning Betrayal): Much like Amekaze it uses homing to follow the strike the opponent, but instead strikes them with multiple stabs of wind instead. This works most effectively if it strikes the opponent in the back. *'Amekaze no difurekutā ga daisuki': From the tip of the blade he generates a wind barrier which protects her from any spell by ripping it to shreds on contact. This spell then is followed always by Fūai. *'Fūai': Strata then manipulates this barrier by turning it into a long whip from the tip of this blade. She then spins around striking the opponent causing severe damage to the target. *'Sukaibāsuto uragiri': Strata causes the opponent to be coated in an aerial sphere, which then causes a massive eruption of a hurricane around them, although this hurricane is very feeble to magical energy. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Although Strata's magic is based completely around her use of a sword she has shown herself capable to be able to fight with masterful-skill in fighting hand to hand. She has also been shown to be able to overthrow weak opponents with this skill alone. Keen Intellect: Strata spends much of her time in the library on the second floor of the castle, in which she reads more about air magic and also particle theory so she can understand how to utilize her magic to a higher state and also how she can overthrow and opponent. Immense Durability: She is shown to be capable of taking very hard hits and still being able to fight. She has also been shown to be able to take immense hits from the Nova Goddesses during spars and still be capable to use her magic to fight afterwards. Immense Agility: She is shown to be able to move around her opponent with immense speed and also spin around them then striking them from behind, also being able to dash away from shots at very high speeds, then attacking again. Equipment Aeraga: This katana has a blade made of pure silver which is infused with magic. The hilt is thin and like a circular disk, the handle being black and criss crossed. The scabbard has circular components running up and down the scabbard. This blade is the only blade in existance capable of Wind Wave. Trivia *Strata is based off of Tashigi (after timeskip) in One Piece. Navigation Category:Female Character Category:Mage Category:Regia Luna